Torin's journal Archive
2/18/2016 GM Nik While going about hers studies in the discipline of scrollcrafting Ariel decides to take a few moments to peruse Torin's journal. She is able to open the book to a set of pages containing dude sketches and a breakdown of the hierarchy of demon gods. it shows: Asmodeus, the true god of hell. his 8 servants (though subservient) gods in their own rights Baalzebul - ruler of the cold realm, lord of lies. Barbatus - holds the keys to hell's gates. Belial - rules over his layer of hell, the burning forges of hell. Dispatr - Also known as the father of dis, king of despair, and the first king. He is one of Asmodeus's closest and longest-standing allies. Geryon - known as the serpent, he is lord of heresy. Mammon - a gold holding treasurer. He rules over the lightless realm of Erebus, the third plane of Hell. Mephistopheles -The Merchant of Soulsand Moloch - ruler of the infernal layer of Malebolge. It is said that all who burn join the armies of Moloch. A being of seething wrath, the Lord of the Sixth embodies both absolute discipline and directed destructive force. General of Hell's armies,Moloch endlessly trains his infernal legions to be the greatest martial force in the multiverse. The creation of Keo: Dispatr the iron lord, in a show of strength and dominance sent forth his most powerful servant Decrodnocht into Malebolge with the mission of crushing Moloch's army, its presumed this was to display to Asmodeus that hell need not a army of paltry minions but godlike demonic champions. A point well taken, as Moloch gazed upon his vast armies he beheld the demon slaying his mightysoldiers. Decades pass as Moloch assured his armies must be able to defeat this one foe, stands by until but a few soldiers in his once massive army remained. Desperate and driven to madness by this terrible loss and dishonor, he seethed his hatred upon the few remaining demons bonding them together with the essence of his very soul. It is said that in an instant and just one quick movement Ahm Keo'varus Ghar stood beyond the bloodied corpse, clasping the head of Decrodnocht in one of his mighty claws. The last part contains information of Keos hierarchy: Termendeus, a skeletal frame covered in spiked armor - the general of keos forces. and Zageron, a dragonborne lich obsessed with forging demons using the souls of the mad, the book mentions him as creator of the demons Blurmby, Dov, Gorgarocha, Sartax, Stizgurgin, and Su'kartu. Upon sharing this information with the group, Rekk recalls that much of the ever-light crusades that took place in the mad realm following the defeat of Keo involved destroying the keeps, strongholds, and training grounds. He remembers stories of the defeat of Termendeus and Zageron. "I wouldn't be surprised to learn island Millyway's ™ is built on wasn't once the lair of Zageron. That forsaken crypt was clearly a foul pit used to forge demons."